This invention relates to a treatment process, an apparatus, and a finishing surface that is useful in the bulk treatment of golf balls and similar articles.
During the manufacturing process of a golf ball, it becomes necessary to prepare the golf ball surface for painting. Typically, following the injection molding of the golf ball, there is a buffing or grinding step that removes the mold lines from the surface of the golf ball. Thereafter, a batch sandblasting (wet blast) step may be performed using a fluidized grit solution which is impacted against the exterior of the golf balls. Subsequent to the optional sandblasting step, a vibratory process is carried out in which a frit material and abrading agents are used to further de-burr the cover and provide a smooth, paintable surface to the golf ball cover. Accordingly, the sequential steps outlined above involves the use of abrasive media including crushed glass particles, glass beads, sand, shot, aluminum oxide, and other similar abrasive materials.
Heretofore, problems have existed in obtaining a uniform surface of the golf balls using the above described techniques. In particular, it has been difficult to achieve a uniform and smooth surface finishing step on a dimpled spherical object such as a molded golf ball. Typical finishing apparatuses and techniques described above bring about a coarse surface finish to the golf ball. As a result of the coarse finish, the subsequent paint quality is less glossy than would be attainable from a smoother finish. Further, the abrasive media requires periodic replenishment as the abrasive material rapidly loses its effectiveness. Additionally, the use of the abrasive materials requires large volumes of water and results in the generation of large amounts of waste abrasive material and wastewater. Further, the abrasives degrade the processing equipment at contact points between the abrasive materials and the finishing equipment.
Other ball finishing techniques known in the art include plasma surface treating such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,286,532 and which is incorporated herein by reference. It is also known in the art to treat a surface of a golf ball with UV light to improve the adhesive bonding of a topcoat. This methodology is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,954 and which is incorporated herein by reference.
However, there remains room for improvement and variation within the art.